


Junstin: Can't Sleep

by KingOfHearts709



Category: BgA, Boys Generally Asian - Fandom, nigahiga
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, M/M, cant sleep, juju - Freeform, jun is smol bean, junstin, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Jun goes to Justin for help sleeping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Help. I can't stop myself from writing this ship. xoxo

Oh, did Jun absolutely find Justin beautiful.  
And, oh, did Justin...not even see how that was possible.  
Justin was not beautiful. He was probably the least beautiful of the group, of all his friends, of his family. Not ugly, no, but far, far away from beautiful. He was just...okay.  
However, during one night, a knock emanated from his bedroom door.  
“What’s it?” he called, half-asleep, but he hadn't lost consciousness. The door opened slowly, and a familiar figure revealed itself.  
“Justin?” a voice whispered. “...Did I wake you up?” Justin sat up in bed and squinted at the figure in the doorway.  
“Jun?” he asked, half-hoping it wasn't really him, half-grateful that it would be.  
“Uh... Yeah. Can I... I mean, I don't want to bother you, but I just...”  
“Jun, what the hell do you want?”  
“I just...can’t sleep.” Justin rolled his eyes and waved his hand for Jun to come all the way into the room and shut the door.  
“Why are to coming to me?” he asked.  
“Your...table lamp was on.” Justin looked over at the desk and closed his eyes in irritation when he realised he had forgotten to shut it off.  
“Shit,” he cursed. “Look, Jun, I-”  
“Sorry,” Jun interrupted. “I can just...go watch some TV, it'll make me tired enough.” Justin held up a finger to stop him.  
“Did you want to sleep in here?” Justin asked.  
“Um... If that's okay...” Justin nodded and pointed to the light before moving to make space in his twin bed for Jun. Jun went to shut the lamp off before he got underneath the covers and laid down.  
“Why can't you sleep?” Justin asked after a few moments.  
“I don't know,” Jun replied. “I think too much, I guess.” Justin chuckled. “What's so funny?”  
“Same here,” he said. Jun chuckled with him. Jun turned onto his side.  
“You've gotten a lot less angsty.”  
“Yeah, I kind of...got tired of being a dick all the time.” He turned halfway to face Jun. “You wouldn't believe the amount of energy it takes to be an unpredictable asshole.”  
“Why'd you do it?” Justin flipped himself over.  
“What're we at, a sleepover?” he asked.  
“Well, kind of.”  
“Fine, then. I guess I kind of...got talked into playing the part. Same way David got talked into being all serious, Philip into being super hip and cool. Just from how I was seen.”  
“Guess that means I got talked into being quiet and indecisive.”  
“Yeah, we all got to change. Ryan didn't, he just projected himself more.” Jun chuckled.  
“He went through all that time taking BgA so seriously...” Justin laughed. “Hey, you're smiling. It looks nice, you never smile like that.”  
“Sure, I do.”  
“Not around me, then. It's looks nice. It's a beautiful smile.” At that, that word, Justin's face fell slightly. “What?”  
“Nothing,” Justin replied, jests out the door, replaced with negative thoughts.  
“No, really, what?”  
“It's stupid.”  
“Is not. What's wrong?” Justin took a few moments to find his answer, though every answer was the same with different words. Plus, Jun wouldn't ever...  
“I'm not...beautiful,” Justin finally said.  
“What’re you talking about?” Jun asked. “Of course you are, you're one of the most beautiful guys I've ever met.”  
“Am not. I'm just a normal guy. I've got a pig nose and bad hair. Not to mention, I have to wear way more makeup than everyone else.”  
“All lies.”  
“I'm not lying.”  
“Yes, you are. You're beautiful, there’s not much to defend the opposite with.” Jun reached a hand towards Justin's hair. “And I like your hair. I remember the five-hour extensions you got put in, but they looked really good.”  
“But I'm not... You don't get it, I'm not pretty, or handsome, or buff, or anything. I'm just...average. Sometimes even below that.” Jun ran a hand across Justin's forehead, swiping hair away.  
“Well, if this is what average is, then it's beautifully average.”  
In all honestly, Justin hadn't met a more nice person. He didn't have nine rows of abs or anything, nor did he have the classic features of a superstar, but he was... Good.  
“Hey, Jun,” Justin said after spending a few moments in silence.  
“Hm,” Jun hummed, playing with the hair on Justin's head. Justin looked at Jun's eyes, which dropped to his lips.  
Which were soon joined to his. Softly, but enough to catch a sleepy, tired Jun by surprise.  
Jun responded easily, pressing back, moving his own lips in response.  
“Thank you,” Justin said when he pulled away for a moment. Jun looked at him for a brief moment, before grinning and pulling Justin right back into the kiss again.


End file.
